This research project investigates attention during natural speech perception. Specifically, we are attempting to test the hypothesis that speech perception involves basic, rather than continuous attention, and is characterized by bursts of cognitive activity at linguistically specified boundaries in the stream of speech. The method involves the measurement of reaction time to irrelevant stimuli--clicks--while the subject is listening to a tape recorded dialogue. If the hypothesis is correct, the responses should be relatively inhibited for those clicks timed to occur during the postulated bursts of cognitive activity at linguistic boundaries. If the fundamental hypothesis can be given empirical support this method will be used to investigate attention deficit in schizophrenia.